Abandono
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Sherlock abandona sus estudios un año de acabarlos y se marcha del país para investigar un caso. Mycroft le sigue e intenta convencerlo para que regrese. Y lo intentará por todos los medios. HOLMESCEST.


**Abandono**

Sherlock sabía que la ingeniería química no era una carrera difícil. Había hecho los tres primeros años casi con los ojos cerrados, dejando solo matrículas de honor a su paso pero durante el verano, justo antes de entrar al cuarto año, se aburrió.

Estaba cansado de estar rodeado de gente cuyos conocimientos eran inferiores a los suyos, haciendo experimentos que no aportaban nada nuevo a la ciencia y estudiando teorías que carecían de sentido.

El día que le tocó ir de nuevo a la universidad, que estaba en Irlanda, no se montó en el tren. Cogió un taxi al aeropuerto y cogió el primero vuelo hacia Berlín. Tenía la mayoría de edad y una tarjeta de crédito. Era lo único que necesitaba.

Es cierto que sus padres, y en especial el controlador de su hermano mayor, sabrían donde se encontraba pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Cuando le alcanzaran ya habría resuelto el crimen al que le había invitado un detective alemán así que no tendría por qué preocuparse. Es más, si se las apañaba bien podía conseguir que sus padres se dieran por vencido y dejaran de buscarle.

Después de aterrizar en Berlín, se alojó en el motel _One Hauptbahnhof _y llamó al detective para que fuera a recogerle. No tenía un alemán fluido y el detective apenas podía entenderse en inglés pero cuando se vieron, consiguieron entenderse mediante palabras cortas y gestos.

Durante algunos días, Sherlock pudo descubrir que la policía alemana era igual de inepta que la inglesa. Los policías e investigadores, junto al forense, esperaban con los brazos cruzados a que las pistas clave que habían encontrado dijeran cual era su significado en todo el caso.

Con la presencia del forense, pudo ver el cadáver y analizar los diferentes golpes que había sufrido post-mortem y, con los análisis de los tejidos y sustancias encontradas alrededor del cadáver pudo encontrar la solución al caso y acusar con pruebas al único sospechoso que tenían hasta hacerle confesar.

Se dirigió al motel, pero el inspector, agradecido, le invitó a una ronda de cervezas en un bar frecuentado por los policías. Sherlock no solía beber, y la cerveza alemana era fuerte así que cuando lo dejaron en su motel tenía rubores en el rostro y un alcohol en la sangre bastante importante.

Entró en su habitación tambaleándose y echó todo su peso sobre ella para poder cerrarla. Rió.

—¡Mycroft! —exclamó divertido —. _Gute Nacht, fettig*_.

El mayor de los Holmes, que estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, se puso en pie y encendió la luz.

—No sé que preguntarte antes —dijo Mycroft cruzándose de brazos.

Sherlock sonrió y miró fijamente a su hermano.

—¿A qué has venido? —preguntó.

—Venía a preguntarte porque no estás en la universidad cursando tu último año, pero ahora me surgen más preguntas.

—He venido a resolver un caso, un detective se puso en contacto conmigo porque vio lo que hice en Scotland Yard este verano. Lo he resuelto y estoy borracho por su culpa. Si quieres encerrar a alguien enciérrale a él.

Mycroft se puso rojo de la ira, apretó los puños con fuerza.

—¿Y tus estudios qué? —preguntó acercándose.

—Aburrido.

—¿¡Cómo que aburrido!? —exclamó Mycroft y elevó las manos para agitarlas en el aire —. ¿¡Cómo que aburrido!? ¡Era tu último año! Por Dios, la matrícula pagada, todo hecho y tú lo estás tirando por la borda.

—No estaba aprendiendo nada útil —rió Sherlock acomodándose contra la puerta —. He preferido dejarlo a tiempo para no acabar trabajando en algo que no me haría feliz.

Mycroft se quedó separado de unos centímetros de su cara y le sopló.

—¿Y piensas que no haré algo al respecto?

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron y ensanchó su sonrisa. Mycroft elevó las cejas sorprendido.

—Convénceme —le dijo Sherlock y le besó, se apartó de la puerta y fue andando hacia la cama, donde se tumbó.

Mycroft se quedó clavado en el sitio, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una presión en el estómago. Se volvió hacia él y tragó saliva.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó.

Sherlock se fue desabotonando la camisa con una sonrisa.

—Espero que esta vez no te quedes dormido —dijo Sherlock —. Sería patético.

Mycroft apretó los ojos, y se pasó la mano por la barbilla.

—No lo soñé —afirmó.

—Oh no hermanito. Llegaste borracho a casa, te acompañé a tu habitación para que no te abrieras la cabeza y, antes de tumbarte en el colchón me besaste. Y yo te respondí como si no hubiera mañana, por si no lo sabías.

—¿Y por qué me dices eso ahora? Pasó hace años.

Sherlock tiró la camisa al suelo, alzó la mano derecha hasta el esternón y se acarició todo el torso lentamente hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Los desabrochó lentamente y elevó la cabeza. Mycroft se relamía los labios y mordía los labios intentando aguantar las ganas de lanzarse contra él.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Sherlock divertido —. No pudimos acabar porque te dormiste, y me deseas Mycroft.

Mycroft se quedó completamente quieto. Suspiró. Las dudas y preguntas que siempre se había formulado cuando pensaba en esa situación quedaron completamente demolidas. Se quitó su chaqueta y la dejó cuidadosamente en el perchero, al igual que su camisa y su corbata.

—¿Tú me deseas? —dijo Mycroft mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones.

Sherlock tiró de sus calzoncillos hacia abajo y los lanzó a algún punto de la habitación.

—Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que me convenzas para que no deje mis estudios. Aprovéchala Mycroft —susurró.

Mycroft suspiró con placer antes de terminar de desnudarse y colocarse de rodillas en la cama. Se sentó sobre el colchón mirándole.

—No te irás a dormir tú, ¿no? —preguntó.

Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante, clavó las uñas sobre los hombros de su hermano mayor y lo trajo consigo cuando se tumbó.

—No soy esa clase de borracho —le dijo antes de besarle.

Mycroft dejó su mente en blanco para poder besarle sin ningún tipo de prejuicio. Disfrutando del momento y saboreando los labios de su hermano. Queriendo extraer todos los sabores que se perdían en su boca. Intentando identificarlos.

Tabaco, chicles de menta, espaguetis para comer, cerveza negra, cerveza rubia con más grados de la cuenta….

Notaba contra su estómago el miembro semi-erecto de Sherlock. Notaba el calor, la humedad y si prestaba atención, podía notar sus pulsaciones. Bajó sus labios hasta el torso de su hermano pecho y mordió uno de sus pezones. Sherlock se retorció bajo él emitiendo un gruñido.

—Ey —murmuró —. Tampoco te pases…

Mycroft se apartó ligeramente de él y le miró a los ojos. Fue cuando se acordó.

—Tú eres virgen, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Sherlock le miró extrañado.

—¿Qué tendrá eso que ver? —preguntó confundido —. Solo me molestó la presión que has usado.

—Sherlock, si eres virgen y quieres hacer preguntas… O esperar y encontrar alguien más adecuado que tu hermano mayor…

El detective usó toda su fuerza para mover a Mycroft y cambiar sus posiciones. Una vez quedó encima, le besó con fuerza, mordiendo su labio inferior demostrando su fuerza y decisión. Le hizo una pequeña incisión para luego lamer la gota de sangre se formó.

—La virginidad no es importante—susurró Sherlock —. En cualquier caso, quiero perderla contigo.

Mycroft se quedó confundido, aunque no tuvo tiempo de replicar. Sherlock le había vuelto a besar. Las manos del mayor se posaron en la espalda del detective y fueron bajando hasta que quedaron sobre las caderas.

—Mycroft… —susurró Sherlock apoyando la frente contra el pecho de Sherlock.

El nombrado colocó las manos entre los muslos de Sherlock y separó las piernas hasta colocarlo a horcajadas sobre él.

—Aprovecharé que estás borracho para que me digas la verdad —dijo Mycroft sonriendo —. ¿Qué deseas?

—No estoy tan borracho, se lo que hago y me acordaré de esto… —murmuró Sherlock frotando sus caderas contra las de su hermano y haciéndole gemir.

—¿Y qué quieres Sherlock...? —susurró Mycroft contra su oído antes de mordérselo.

Los labios del muchacho temblaron antes de responder.

—Quiero que me jodas —respondió Sherlock —. Sin preparaciones, eso es lento. Hazlo sin más.

Mycroft soltó una carcajada de superioridad. Cambió las posiciones de nuevo y dejó a Sherlock debajo. Se separó de él y le miró.

—Se te ve tan vulnerable… —le dijo.

Y era cierto. Sherlock se veía muy pequeño en la cama. Completamente desnudo, sudado, delgado hasta un punto casi enfermizo y nervioso. Por supuesto. Aunque dijera que aquello no era importante Mycroft sabía que Sherlock no era indiferente en ese tema y quería demostrarle que en cierto modo, aquello se tenía que significar algo.

Se colocó entre las piernas de Sherlock. Se colocó entre las piernas sus piernas y comenzó a estimular su entrada usando su lengua.

Lo primero que Sherlock sintió fue confusión, pues se creía que Mycroft lo tomaría sin preámbulos ni preparación, pero el alcohol debió de confundirlo. La lengua de Mycroft era rápida y precisa y le estaba dando un placer desconocido.

—Por el amor de Cristo… —murmuró Sherlock nervioso.

Mycroft besó los testículos y los succionó. La entrada estaba lo suficientemente lubricada para introducir un dedo, así que lo hizo. Entero y sin avisar.

Sherlock gruñó como respuesta, aunque no retrocedió. Dejó que Mycroft introdujera un segundo dedo y comenzara a moverlo en círculos en su interior. Y desde luego no se quejó, ya que notó la lengua en una parte de su anatomía mucho más sensible y que había sido ignorada en todo momento.

—Mycroft… —murmuró Sherlock buscando a tientas su cabeza y tirándole del pelo cuando la encontró —. Sigue con eso y te juro que me correré y me dormiré dejándote a medias —amenazó.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Le dio un último lametón al glande de Sherlock solo para verle temblar y luego sacó sus dedos. Se puso a su altura y le besó el cuello. Agarró con la mano derecha su propio miembro y lo dirigió a la entrada de Sherlock. Primero la presionó pero luego se introdujo lentamente.

¿Por qué se había dejado llevar de esa manera? ¿Por qué ir tan lejos? Suspiró contra la nuez de Sherlock y luego la mordió. Mejor no preguntarse nada en voz alta. Las respuestas podrían ser dolorosas, ya fueran dadas por Sherlock o por el propio Mycroft cualquier respuesta podría ser dolorosa para ambos.

Las preguntas sin respuestas estaban bien.

Sherlock devolvió a Mycroft a la realidad mordiendo su mentón. El hombre le miró y enarcó una ceja.

—Muévete… —le dijo.

—¿Cómo se piden las cosas…? —susurró Mycroft.

—¡Ya! —respondió Sherlock agitándose frustrado.

Mycroft rió. Cogió las manos de Sherlock, las puso sobre su cabeza y las usó de soporte para comenzar a moverse.

Eran movimientos lentos y profundos. Relajados. Pero cambiaron en cuanto Sherlock le instó en ir más rápido. Ya estaba preparado y él estaba deseoso de poseer a Sherlock en todos los sentidos. Así que se movió más fuerte.

Los gemidos que llenaron la habitación se convirtieron en necesitados e intensos. Pedían, entre suspiros, más fuerza y velocidad. Y nadie se hizo de rogar.

Sherlock se vino varios minutos antes que Mycroft. Gimiendo y suspirando lo bueno que aquello era. El pelirrojo se vino dentro de su hermano, de una sola vez y susurrando el nombre de este a su oído. Se había quedado ronco y estaba más sudoroso que Sherlock.

Se salió de él lentamente y luego se tumbó al lado. Sherlock estaba con los ojos cerrados. Tenía los brazos estirados al igual que las piernas. Relajado. Una tonta sonrisa estaba formando en su rostro.

—Sherlock —dijo de pronto Mycroft acordándose.

—¿Mmmph…?

—¿Vas a volver a la universidad? —preguntó Mycroft.

Sherlock rió.

—No —respondió antes de quedarse dormido.

Mycroft se lo temía. Sabía que nada podía convencer a Sherlock de sus ideales, pero quizás estuviera bien dejarle libertad. Mycroft cerró los ojos y se colocó de costado hacia el lado contrario.

Al menos tenía la esperanza de que Sherlock si hablara del tema a la mañana siguiente y su relación pudiera ser de inexistente a puramente sexual.

**FIN**

* * *

*_Gute Nacht, fettig: _Buenas Noches, gordito.

No sé alemán así que todo es gracias al Google Traductor. ¡Espero que no se haya perdido mucho!


End file.
